Dead Man's Mark
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: An Abused vampire and Aidan meet in the funeral home. Their relationship quickly develops into something more and Josh is left in the dust. As Josh tries to get rid of the new vampire, Will Aidan be able to let go of him as well? Fights, arguments and relationships becomes that much harder in the being human household. Josh/Aidan, OC/Aidan
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

It took a few kicks and a good punch to the stomach for him to be on the floor. He didn't last long defending himself when the lieutenant vampire came, removing his vest and shredding his clothes.

Chad, a young twenty five old vampire turned by Bishop and kept as a slave for about twenty years. He wasn't of any use to the army that Bishop had built, his only use was for Bishop to fuck.

Deep thrusts and sweat dripping on him.

Bishop would come a few times a month to his cell, fuck him and leave him. His food came every three days, blood from a hospital blood bag, rotten and disgusting, but it was the only food he had known for so long. He wasn't allowed to eat much with fear of him getting strong or gaining any ability to fight.

Bishop was a man with power, everyone did as he was told. Being kept in the basement of a funeral home and next to a werewolf, he had no one to talk to, help him or even acknowledge his existence. The only person who came to visit would be his rapist and another man who's name was Marcus.

Marcus had visited him a few times along with Bishop, even fucked him without Bishop's consent . But later Bishop had found out, to this day he didn't even know if Marcus was still alive. Bishop wanted Chad all to himself, if anyone else touched him, there wasn't anything possible to stop the brutality that followed. Marcus could be dead for all he knew.

Chad's sole purpose was to satisfy the Boston leader.

Bishop had become interested in Chad in a night club. Visited the same place many times to watch the young man lean against others and move his hips in a way that made Bishop yearn for him. His desire for the young man had grown deeply and days of just watching and lusting over him wasn't enough. He had dragged the young man into a funeral home and raped him.

In the end, when he was done. Bishop had lingered on the worn body and came to a decision in a split second. Baring his fangs and nibbling deep into the victim's neck.

"You're too good to let go." He whispered, swiping his tongue over deep fang marks.

Years later and he was still here, in the basement, locked in a cell. Broken and battered, kept as a sex slave for the leader's needs.

And he came at most unexpected times. When he was angry, frustrated, worried or just needy, he would come to the cell, kick him and beat him down and then just jump his bone. And every time he finished and ejaculated, he always called out the same name, "Aidan."

###-

He didn't know how long he had been trapped here, how many years, but the wolf next cell had told him that it's been almost twenty years, give or take a year or two.

His frustration with himself and Bishop grew and over time, his respect for the wolf was greater than vampires. His will to kill vampires and get rid of them was nudging at the surface and even once, when Bishop was straddling him, he attacked the blonde man. Later he received the most excruciating punishment he had ever felt, a beat down from an entire clan of vampires, starvation for a week and half his body skinned.

Days went by quickly when he was half unconscious on the floor. During this same time, another wolf was brought into the cells, unknown and hidden, the other wolf never witnessed his existence.

It was then that he saw Aidan for the first time. The man that Bishop called for every time he forced himself on to him.

_So, this was the man Bishop was replacing him with._

Chad couldn't help but connect a few dots together. Aidan appeared to be a lot like him, his looks, height, hair and built body. If he were to compare his former self to the man standing far away next to the new wolf, their bodies could have been comparable too. And the way Bishop glanced at Aidan from the back, if his eyes weren't too clouded, Chad could have sworn Bishop was lusting in public next to the few more vampires there.

From far away, it seemed Bishop wanted someone he couldn't have, and somewhere upon that recognition, anger and hatred grew towards Bishop even more, more so then before. He even became animus towards Aidan but pushed that deep inside, it wasn't his fault.

A few weeks later, when the old wolf and the new wolf hadn't returned, Chad understood that the old man was dead, killed. The one man that had kept him sane all this time was gone.

It took several more weeks for Bishop to come to his cell and fuck him. This time, he was angry. Perhaps a fight with Aidan had left for a different punishment.

"Come on, Aidan. Open your legs for daddy."

There was no resistance on his part. Bishop had him worn down long ago and his temper towards not getting what he wanted left Chad in a bloody cell many times. He let himself be taken by the older vampire, more fierce then before, "You like that don't you, Aidan?"

"I'm not Aidan."

Crossed with the retort, Bishop strangled Chad with one hand and squeezed his neck. "WHAT?" he screamed, leaning himself towards the younger vampire's face and gritting his teeth at him, "You don't talk back to me."

"I'm not Aidan." He whispered, more to himself then the other to hear. The hand on his neck was restraining any air for him to breathe through and Chad faintly tried pulling it away.

Bishop stayed in the cell longer then ever and when he was done, he kicked the unconscious man in the stomach.

It took a few more days for shocking news to run into his cell.

A vampire teen barged in and shuffled keys in trembling hands. The boy, who seemed like in a hurry unlocked his cell and took off his jacket, covering him with it.

Chad, clutched at the jacket and veiled his naked body from the young man. A shimmer of hope ran down his spine with thoughts of him getting set free. "Who….who are you?" he mumbled. His voice dry and rasp.

"We have to go." The young teen grasped his arm and picked him up with ease.

"Who are you?"

"Derek," The boy said, leading him up the stairs with difficulty, "Can't you walk yourself?" he asked.

Chad removed his arm from Derek's shoulder and slumped down in mid stairs, he breathed heavily and looked at the young boy, "No." he sighed, "I'm hungry and weak….Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Somewhere we could be safe." Derek looked on edge, "Let's go."

"Did…Bishop sent you?" He asked, venom almost dripping through his surface.

"No!" Derek grasped his arm again and dragged the weaker man, "Bishop is dead. Aidan killed him."

"Aidan?"

"Yes, and Now he is trying to kill us all."

"Why?"

"Because we are orphans now. And Mother has ordered every other vampire to kill all of Bishop's army."

Derek led Chad out the old funeral home, which was a lot different then how Chad had remembered a long time ago. The building inside looked trashed and old, he gladly took the help from Derek and limped out the doors of his prison and out in the open.

His sense of smell hit new heights and his hunger became more evident. Smell of fresh blood, veins inside humans pumping with delicious blood, Chad had never drank live fresh blood and the thirst sent him on edge. "I'm hungry," he told Derek.

Derek shoved him into a car and sat himself in the drivers seat.

The tall buildings and flashing lights gave him headaches and the way Derek turned the car every turn had Chad almost puking in the back seat. He looked back at the funeral home. _He was finally free from that hell hole, but now he was being haunted by another vampire whom Bishop had replace him with? _The insecurity in him that had plagued him all these years was twisting his stomach and turning his hate from Bishop to Aidan.

"We all have to stick together."

Chad paid no attention to him. He was finally free, there was no way he was going to get himself killed. If Aidan was haunting down to kill him, it was only fair he killed him first.

* * *

**This is just an epilogue to my first BH fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

As a turned Vampire, Aidan wanted to know where Vampires came from-Where did they originate from, who were the first vampires. When he'd ask Bishop, he'd say, "God made us." When he'd ask, if he chose to be a vampire, Bishop would retort, "I am what I am!" and then quickly change the subject. Bishop turned many vampires during his time, many of them for his army, but when asked why he turned him, he would say, "Because you have something in you!"

Even Bishop didn't have answers to many before, there were things even hidden from him, greyed out, lost or even forgotten. But he had forgotten too much, lost himself with his powers, forgetting his place in Boston, ruling, leading, In the end he had died, killed by his predecessor's hands.

Speaking of forgetting places, Aidan twitched when Josh squeezed his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Josh said, sitting down next to Aidan. This side of the hospital was virtually empty, and the stairs here echoed when anyone spoke. The werewolf kept that in mind next time he spoke, now had just been an attempt to adjust with the volume he should speak in.

Aidan twirled the wooden stake in his hand, "Yeah." He said, his words empty of any real consolation to Josh.

The werewolf looked at the Vampire with compassion, "I know you feel bad about killing Bishop, but you had to do what was right." He looked at Aidan's shrinking frame, the vampire had been through a lot the past few weeks, he humbly wrapped his arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

Aidan shrugged Josh's arm away and snapped, "I'm not that far-gone."

Like a sting to the heart, the words hurt Josh more then the vampire believed.

"You don't have to look after me like I'm some sort of a child without a father!"

"That's not what I'm doing." Josh gritted his teeth and clutched his hand.

Aidan threw the stake at the wall and sniffed, "I can't deal with this right now." His voice small and breaking down, he looked up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to go through this alone!" he said, hoping Aidan might take some comfort in him being here beside him or even at their home. Josh had been trying for a while now, trying to get close to Aidan as much as possible, but it didn't matter because every time something came between them.

Aidan shook his head and rose. "It's about to be six. I'm taking a different avenue, so don't follow me." He rushed up the stairs and left a scattered wolf in his wake.

There had been a sweet time when Josh was capable of saying what was really on his mind. Before he had been bitten, before he became a coward, Josh was capable of saying he understood how others felt and would like to take their hand and share their thoughts and feelings, but now, no matter what he tried, everything backfired.

"Taking advantage of a bruised vampire?" Sally sighed, leaning over the wall with her arms across her chest.

"How long have you been standing down there for?"

"Long enough."

* * *

Even after a week, Chad still made his way back to the funeral home.

This placed seemed to be pulling him in, shoving him back to his cell because every time he came, he went straight to the basement and into the cell. The stench and horror in this small prison was strong, the feelings, thoughts, smell and _him_.

Chad had been a prisoner longer then being himself, a human. Now his human nature was gone, lost forever, he was forever a vampire, a bloodsucking, self hating vampire who's purpose was to hide for eternity, live in the shadows if it came too. He crouched and ran his fingers on the floor, _so cold_. All those lonely nights he had spent In this prison, rotting.

The twenty years had seemed so long ago, he wondered what he would have been if it hadn't been for Bishop turning him into a monster. Chad squeezed his eyes and walked slowly back up stairs. He wanted to live in this place, stay here longer, sleep—_one more time_. But danger seemed impending and he made his way upstairs, because there was another vampire who was also lurking around and Chad could smell him.

A different smell, one that Chad didn't recognize. He knew everyone from the small shelter that was occupied by himself and the other orphans, so it wasn't anyone from there to pick him up. This scent was different, someone he hadn't met before. He pulled out a stake that was tugged from behind his pants, he made his way slow and quietly. He had learned allot from Derek, but afraid he hadn't learned much, he took his time reaching up. He wasn't a match for a real fight with a vampire, yet!

There was no one there.

Chad looked around, no one seemed to be there. He creased his brows because he knew he smelled someone, a faint smell that definitely belonged to someone. But his own sense of smell came into question. Was he imagining things? Was Bishop's spirit so strong that he was distinguishing some kind of an allure? His grip on the stake tightened when he heard pipes crashing behind him, he turned around quickly, only to find no one there. At least he wasn't imagining things, someone was definitely here.

"Who are you?" A voice called out. Chad twirled around and looked about, there were pillars in the large area and the vampire seemed to be hiding behind one of them. He held out the stake in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could," the vampire said slyly, Chad could hear his cunning tone from where he stood, "But I wont. So tell me who you are before I kill you!"

"Why don't you come out and say that to my face, you coward." Chad baited, his eyes swinging from left to right.

The vampire came out. Wearing a leather jacket and with gleaming eyes, stake in hand, holding it like a pro would, it was _him_. The foreign vampire was very familiar, "Aidan." When he had first seen him, when he was in that cage. His sense of smell was so bad, if not, he didn't even have one, before. His scent was very unfamiliar to him but Chad now recognized that face. It was his replacement, Bishop had replaced him in _this_ man's place.

Aidan stood his ground, looking at him up and down. "Do I know you?" he asked, voice rough and staggering a bit.

The man was almost in tears. So, he wasn't the only one who had come for a farewell.

"You don't know me…" Chad took steps towards the pale vampire, "But I know you."

"Who are you?"

Anger and self-loathing, and all that time it was about _him_. All those nights of forcing, bending, breaking his back to be in the right position, just so Bishop wouldn't get rough. All that time, when he was being forced to pretend he was someone else, someone who was standing right in front of his face. His anger shouldn't have been towards the vampire here, it should be towards Bishop. But wasn't it Aidan's fault for not giving Bishop what he wanted? If he had, maybe then the dead vampire wouldn't have come after him as a substitute. "You are Aidan. You killed Bishop." And his voice shouldn't been so fractured, 'cause now he felt confuse. _Was he sad?_

Aidan sighed, "And you are about to cry."

His eyes might have been moist but he wasn't crying. Chad smirked, "No…"

Aidan came closer to him. Casually, with no fear or doubt as to whether he was in real danger or not. Chad stood wrecked and frozen when Aidan grabbed his shoulder, "Word to the wise….Don't come here again." He shoved him but Chad stood his ground.

"Actually, I came to burn this place down." He looked at Aidan fiercely, "And after it's burned to the ground, you don't have to worry about me coming here again."

Aidan came to his face. They stared at each other with no words uttered but they were conversing in an unspoken battle. Chad played a fake smile on his face, urging Aidan to do something, stop him. Aidan threw a heated glare back, begging the other to start just so he could stop him.

"And exactly how will you do that?" Aidan grabbed Chad's shoulders and shoved him, throwing him a few good steps back. "I'd like to see you try!" Eyes getting dark and murderous, Aidan swallowed hard, his emotions getting the best of him. After living in this place for 150 years, he'd be a fool to let this place burn down, let alone from some enraged orphan.

Chad quickly rolled up and sprinted towards Aidan, grabbing the surprised man's abdomen and throwing him to the ground. He straddled him and raised his wooden stake, aiming it directly at his heart. Aidan, moved just in time before the stake hit the cement floor. "I'm gonna kill, YOU!" he screamed, directing the wood towards Aidan.

Aidan kicked him and punched him down on the floor, "Something tells me you're not just a resentful orphan….." he pulled the stake from the fallen man 's hand. "What are you? One of his whores?" he asked.

The ball might have been dropped a long time ago, but it still shattered him deeply. _One of his whores? _He was aware of it a long time ago, he wasn't the only one Bishop had locked up, kept as a slave. But knowing the person you were replaced with having that knowledge was humiliating. So, he laughed, a fake laugh but one that wiped away Aidan's taunting. "Yup," he said and ran towards Aidan with fists clenched and fangs bared, he received a good punch in the jaw but that didn't prevent him from going after him that much stronger, he got a good kick at him in the gut and it left Aidan coughing for a few seconds. Chad didn't waver and got a good opportunity at striking Aidan across the face even harder then he had before, this time Aidan went down to the floor, his hand clutching his stomach. Chad stood tall and strong, "how did a weak and pathetic vampire like you kill Bishop?"

"You must miss him dearly," he mocked, "What do you miss about him?" Aidan asked suggestively, rising up unsteadily. He looked the boy up and down and raised his eyebrows in question.

Chad gave him an equally suggestive look, "I miss him coming to my cell at night." That brushed away Aidan's little taunt, "I miss him straddling me in my cell."

_Cell?_ Aidan looked at him hinged. "Cell?"

"Yes, Cell!" He nodded, "A prison, just down stairs….I'm sure you've seen it." He cleared up, "I miss him so much!" he came close to the pale man, "He came at nights and fucked me whenever he wanted. That's what whores are for, right?" he asked. Looking Aidan straight in the eye, the other man looked at him with disbelief.

"You are lying."

"Am I, Why would I lie?"

"Because you hate Bishop. You'll say anything,"

Chad smiled and shoved his face right into Aidan's personal space, "And you loved him so much, didn't you?"

"I didn't…..love him." Aidan faltered, his voice breaking and his eyes flickering away evidence that may say otherwise.

"Sure…" Chad drove, taking joy in Aidan's uneasiness of the subject. "Too bad though….he was a good FUCK!" he hollered, "Why _didn't_ you let him," he asked, curious as to why a man with feelings for another wouldn't jump on the wagon, "He told me how _cute_, I….you were." Remembering that Bishop saw him as Aidan and not himself, he corrected his clumsy mistake. The way Aidan threw a death glare at him sent a chill down his own spine, at least he hit some kind of a home run.

"Right….how cute I am," Aidan nodded in fury, "how _'cute'_ I am. Maybe if you knew more about him then your usual pimp, maybe then you'd know why!"

"Aww….." he pouted, "that's really cute!" he pushed him further, taking advantage and enjoying his little word banter, "He wanted you so bad, so bad that he got _me_ in your place."

Aidan furrowed his brows and locked an intense gaze with him, "What do you mean?" he asked, for the first time since they'd met a few minutes ago, Aidan looked over the man in front of him. Same height, age, hair and eyes, the man ahead shared a few similar features with him but not everything that seemed to put them together. "What are you talking about?"

"Every night he came to me…Told me to _"open your legs, Aidan….show daddy how much you want him ,Aidan….daddy loves you, Aidan",_ what fun that was."

Aidan backed off, raised an open hand in front of him, "Stop it…."

"'_daddy loves you this much'_- and he'd show his amazing prick" Chad stomped him, "He loved you SO MUCH-" he screamed, his face getting fierce and winkles forming on his face, "BECAUSE OF YOU, HE TURNED ME…MADE ME INTO HIS SEX SLAVE, I BECAME HIS BIDDING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET HIM FUCK YOU."

"Calm down."

"Why didn't you? For twenty years, I was locked in a cell…." He broke down, "Twenty years…." Those nights of terror and anguish, when he'd beg for any entity out there to just kill him, finish him off. All those memories locked in his head, his feelings were cold and bizarre.

Aidan watched the man breakdown mentally, he looked insane and frustrated, his anger towards him. What he said, _did it really happen, or was it just a rouse? But why would someone say what he just did._ "Look- I didn't know about this. I swear." He begged the man to stay back, afraid he himself just might snap.

"Or what, what are you going to do? You fucking tease!"

"I'm warning you,"

"Or WHAT?" he threw himself towards Aidan, wanting to hit the man but the older Vampire was that much faster. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, straddled and with a wooden stake held right above his heart. "Go, ahead."

Aidan's hands trembled, _was it worth killing this man?_

"GO AHEAD," the man below him screamed with wet eyes and tears that fell to the side, "go ahead….I deserve it…I'm not a use to anyone anymore…" Emotionally scarred for eternity, Chad lifted himself on his elbows, his head raised and he looked at Aidan with bitter eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you." Aidan objected, "you don't deserve it.."

"Then what do I deserve?" his eyes widened in wonder, "Do I deserve to be put in another cell…." Chad waited for a second before adding, "Maybe your cell?" he asked…

"No," Aidan lifted himself off of Chad and walked a few good steps away from him and turned around, formally disgusted with the comment.

"What then?" he walked behind Aidan and whispered into his ear, "You can pretend I'm Bishop….I'm good at it."

Aidan swirled around and punched him. "Don't…"

Chad sighed. His body shivered in hatred….."I'm sorry." Chad whimpered….swiping blood away from his lip. _What was he doing?_ He felt like a child..

Aidan rubbed his forehead and dried his sweat, "No, I should be sorry,"

"It's not you fault." Chad spoke with a different tone, soft and with ease. His former self seemed like a different personality swung on his shoulders and Aidan shook his head.

The boy stood with an abusive background, it almost seemed normal to have his frustration taken out by him. He seemed so young, around twenty something or so and Aidan took pity on him. "Because of Me," he started, getting near the young man and grabbing his shoulder for comfort, "If I had known, I would have done something to get you out of there."

"It's okay…" Chad smiled, "It really wasn't your fault."

"Who are you?" Aidan asked.

"Chad Cruise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you miss him?" Chad asked, watching the pale man siting across him tense.

Aidan started laughing, a fake laugh that Chad could see through. There was sadness in his eyes and Aidan was trying his best to hide it, they were friends he said, mentor and student, nothing else. Should he believe him, it wasn't his business. He stretched his hand across the table and held the other man's firm locked hands. "It just seemed yesterday, he was sitting here and shuffling papers around." Aidan whispered, moving his hands away. They were sitting on the old table Bishop used to sit in, confront his customers and shake their hands. "Don't worry about me, what about you?" he asked before more questions about himself came flooding through.

Chad looked down and scarped the old wood with his thumb, "What about me?"

"When were you turned?"

"The last time I was free, it was 1991."

"I'm sorry about…."

"Don't!" Chad sternly looked at him. Closing the debate before it even started, Aidan complied, he clenched his fist and rested it under his chin.

"Who freed you?"

"Derek?"

Aidan didn't recall any orphans with that name, but then again, who knew how many people Bishop had turned, "How did he know about you?"

"He said he saw me, knew a lot about me…."

"Did you ever see him before?"

Chad looked at Aidan, the side of his lips twitching, "What's this, an interrogation?" Careful not to release more information then what was necessary, he didn't know enough of the man sitting across him. He had a soft angle to him and Chad went with it, he didn't really know who the man was, starting trouble with him would seem worthless.

"Just curious, I don't seem to know him."

"Huh…" Chad sat straight, his spine straightening and his arms flexing, "Well, he knows a lot about you."

It didn't sit well with Aidan, "How much does he know?" He asked, prying Chad to open up more about this strange guy. These days, vampires hunted other vampires, no one was safe. That time, when Vampires looked out for one another was gone.

"He knows you were close to Bishop….where you live….where you work….what you do in your free time…"

Aidan chewed his lower lip in thought, "That's strange."

"Is it true, that you live with a werewolf?" Chad asked in thought. He had never met one before or even known that they existed before Derek had muttered those words with such disgust, it left poison In its wake.

Aidan bit his nails, _How can someone he had never met know so much about him_. "I'd like to meet him." He went back to the subject of Derek.

"Ahh…No." Chad said, "The sole purpose for our hideout is from You."

Aidan grinned, his bright teeth showing and his lips curving, he let out a snort, "Why, Did I do something wrong?" he flexed his hand and clenched them together, "I think you are hanging with the wrong crowd.." he suggested.

Chad watched the man in front of him get offended, _was it really offensive hiding from this man, who had killed Bishop?_ And truth be told, he was after the orphans_, wasn't he?_ "Are you trying to kill us?" he asked. Aidan looked at Chad with a thin smile, he alerted his eyes away and nervously pulled at his fingers, he swallowed and made eye contact for a second.

He _had_ been told by 'Mother' to kill all the orphans. Aidan didn't have the heart to do that, he wasn't a monster anymore. He had promised never to come into contact with one just so he wouldn't have to see them killed. Chad, however should be dead, but there was something about him that Aidan couldn't resist, _was it Bishop's mark?_ He shook his head, "I've been told to do such a thing, but I assure you, that's not what I'm doing." He squirmed in his seat and met fierce eyes.

"I think I'm hanging in the right _Crowd_," he emphasized on the last word, making a clear point to Aidan and earnestly looking at him dead in the eye.

Aidan looked away in shame.

A long time ago, back when Vampires were in peace with another. Bishop had told him to stay away from 'Mother's' orders, she was sadistic, evil, and hated left overs, specially turned vampires who held no future or meaning to their race. Orphans had come to such statuses, after Bishop's death, Mother was having a vendetta, It might have been because she didn't like Bishop, but he didn't know much about that. Disregarding her pleas could kill him, his only defense was that 'Mother' wasn't present when the order was laid out. He looked at Chad, young and free, a man who could be of use, kill him now and that would be a shame, _who knows?_ Chad might climb the ranks higher then himself.

Chad burst into a laughing fit. His smile being extremely wide and his teeth sharp like a shark's, Aidan himself grinned a bit but faltered when he didn't know what was so funny. "That's really cute." He said, oblivious to the fact that it bothered Aidan when someone called him that.

"_Aww Aidan, that's so cute." Bishop cooed, the side of his lip twirled up in turn. _

Headlights.

The two men inside the funeral home halted and looked at the windows. A splash of yellow light and suddenly it was off. Someone else also decided to enter the home, Aidan stood up, followed by Chad. Chad raised his palm towards Aidan and told him to stay calm, It was only his friends to pick him up.

"Don't you know your own way back? he inquired, stepping out of his side and standing beside Chad.

"I've only been out for a week."

The older pale vampire calmly vouched, guilt splaying over his calm features.

Three vampires waltz in. A female vampire with curly hair, an old man with white splaying hair and a teen standing in the middle. Aidan hissed, all three of the new vampires were holding wooden stakes, ready to strike someone down with it. He stepped a few good steps away from Chad, careful not to derive attention from him either.

Chad stepped up, stretched his hands outward and pat the air down, signaling the guys to chill out. "It's alright," he said, smiling towards his friends and then to his new one. Aidan gave a small smile, but knowing the other vampires were looking for a fight, Chad on the other hand didn't realize it. He foolishly reasoned with his friends, "Guys, he isn't going to hurt any of us,"

"Sure," the teen in the middle said.

"Derek, please…." He begged, cringing his teeth, "he killed Bishop, he could have easily killed me too."

"Of course not you idiot," the girl in the back spoke, "He's going to drag you off to her and she's going to finish you off."

"Who?"

"MOTHER." The three of them spoke in unison.

He sighed, "I'm not going to do that." So, _that was Derek?_ It was true Aidan had never met him, maybe Derek wasn't an Orphan left over by Bishop, he furrowed his brows and tried to remember him from his past, but no one came to mind.

"Say's who, You?" Derek smirked, his eyes becoming thin and evil, "You fucking whore, I'm going to kill you."

Aidan savored darkness and the side of his lip twitched, his hands clenched into fists and he snarled at them, "And how will you do that."

"There's four of US." He complied.

Chad down casted his eyes, not sure what to do, or who's side to take. There was something about Aidan, he felt a deep connection, felt close to him, It might be because of Bishop and having been his replacement that wanted some kind of a relationship with him but he was irritated, _did he really want to hold Aidan down for Derek?_ Chad pursed his lips and looked to his left, Aidan was glowering at him. "There's only three of You," Chad corrected.

"Whatever, you fucker." Derek said and the two vampires behind him plunged themselves on to the two of them.

Aidan stepped forward to take the fight, but Chad grabbed his arm and pushed him back. He quickly picked up the two forgotten stakes from the table and held them in each hand. The two vampires who had jumped were now frozen and crumbling, the stakes in their hearts deep, they hadn't even come close to Aidan before Chad had pushed himself forward and charged his stakes right into their hearts. Derek and Aidan stood in awe at Chad's quick speed and strength that had killed their own two too quickly.

Derek threw an ugly look towards Chad, "How could you?" he said, "After what I did for you….You took that whore's side," he raised his arm towards Aidan to follow his revolt, "Guess one whore understands another whore's feelings very well."

Chad growled in anger and jumped towards Derek, but Derek being quick on his own two feet ran faster. Chad stood still at the door way looking outside, he screamed in anger, "What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

"Sally….Let me do it."

"I can do this, Josh." Sally snapped, frustrated over the fact that she couldn't turn the damn switch off. If she was capable of closing doors, why not a light switch, did it really take that much more effort on her part to shift it? She plopped her other hand on top of her already drifting hand above the light switch, "hrrrr-"

"Alright-That's it, Move," If Sally was solid, Josh could have shoved her out of the way, Instead, he went right through her.

"Holy Fuck…Ewww," Sally fluttered her hands and danced away from the switch, "DON'T DO THAT."

Josh pulled the switch lightly but it didn't go down. Sally smirked behind him and raised both of her brows, making eye contact and urging him to go on.

Sally smirked, "Come on tough guy, "

Josh shook his head and pulled on the switch with more force and turned it off. "It was stuck, that's why you couldn't do it." He side stepped her, making sure not to touch her again. He made his way into the kitchen to turn that light off, most of the lights on in this house weren't even for use. Aidan and Sally would just turn them on, leave them and then just leave the house.. You see, if the kitchen light was on, the light shone bright enough to reach the living room and it was just ridicules for another light to be on when it was already bright. What was the use of it, when everything seemed like it was ablaze? Didn't Aidan say his eyes hurt when it was too bright? Yet he was always turning it on and leaving the house without checking back in, and when the bills came….Josh rolled his eyes when Sally popped in front of him.

"Let me do it, please….please….please…" She begged.

"Come on, Sally!" Josh beat, "I have work tomorrow."

"Well then, Go upstairs and sleep. I'll close all the lights and open the door when Aidan comes back." She gave him a cheesy smile.

Josh would have left, but he needed the satisfaction of knowing everything was closed first, the doors, lights, wires unplugged, he just couldn't sleep without knowing everything was safe, he became restless at nights. He sighed and wrapped his finger around the switch, pulling it down. "Sorry,"

The door bell rang and Sally vanished, Josh followed behind her. She covered her hand on the door handle and slowly turned it around, opening the door and revealing a drained vampire. Josh said 'hi' and was about to leave when Aidan called out to him.

"Josh, I'm gonna need you to invite him in."

"Who?" Josh moved around Sally and looked behind Aidan. There was someone else standing there too, tall, broad and handsome, Josh shook his head to alter his previous remark, _'handsome?'_ No… Obviously the new guy was a vampire, why else would Aidan ask him to invite the man? He looked at Aidan slyly, _'really'_ he thought.

"Sure…Come on in, I invite you into my-"

"That's fine," Aidan tugged Josh by the shoulder and pushed him aside, allowing his new guest to come in.

"Who's that?" Aidan raised a hand and shushed Josh. The wolf drew his brows and gave his friend a questioning look, he watched the guest look around thoroughly in their dark living room and then back at Aidan for consent.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here?"

Josh rubbed his chin and murmured, "great…." He entered the living room where his guest was and raised his hand for the other to shake, "Hi, I'm Josh." He said. The guy gave him a corky smile, raised his hand to shake it and pulled it away seconds later, taunting him when he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Wolf, sorry," he said, unapologetically.

Aidan quickly stepped in when Josh was about to say something, "Josh, this is Chad, an Orphan." Excusing himself and Josh, he dragged the wolf by the shoulder and pushed him behind the kitchen wall, to hide themselves, "He is staying here for the night." He turned the switch on and Josh rolled his eyes, it was already bright enough to see.

"With who's permission?"

Aidan cringed his teeth and gave him a risky look, "With mine. He doesn't have a place to go….." Josh shook his head and stepped forward, "And he saved my life," Aidan continued, grabbing his friends shoulders and pushing him against the wall, "Just for a few days." He gazed at him and Josh nodded his head in agreement, there wasn't anything he could do about it anyway.

"Yeah well, He's a dickhead." Josh gave Aidan a disapproving look, "You can't just bring people into the house and not tell me before hand."

"It happened all of a sudden," Aidan raised his palms in front of his chest and waited for Josh to stop fussing, he nodded and asked voicelessly if he was okay, Josh slightly shook his head up and down. Aidan smiled and nodded in the direction where Chad stood and was having a small conversation with Sally.

Chad smiled at Aidan when he entered the living room and threw the man behind him a dirty look, Josh in turn threw an equally dirty look back but a bit more confused one. He evaded Sally's questioning glares and walked up to Aidan, who kept looking back to confirm Josh was in his good behavior. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a sweet tongue.

"Yes, Of course." Aidan shot back, looking amused. He looked at Josh and gestured his head towards the stairs, appealing to him speechlessly to leave them be. Josh looked a bit burned by the indication but did as he was told, glimpsing towards Chad who's lips bared a small smirk before it disappeared, he shook his head, marking the man in his head. "Sally, can you leave us and not spy?" he asked.

"Sure," She said, enthusiastically, popping out and reappearing behind the wall where no one could see them.

Josh started walking up the stairs but upon remembering, he froze in mid-stairs, "Don't forget to close the lights." He looked back to confirm Aidan had heard him, the pale vampire approved with a sigh.

"Dickhead…" Chad spat.

Aidan threw a hand on his forehead and squeezed it, "So, you heard that."


	4. Chapter 4

When he was a child. Josh would run away from things he liked, sometimes because he couldn't get it, or maybe sometimes when that particular thing was too much to ask for, he would run to calm his emotions down and it helped him, for a while and then he would run again. Then There were things he wanted that he thought was too good for him and that he wasn't worth getting it, his low self-esteem took part of the blame, the other half was the humiliation of being rejected.

This thing, that he had avoided so long for was 'love', he had discovered his first love in med school, gotten engaged and ran away from it. Like always he ran away from his problems and met newer ones on the way. He had run away from a woman so beautiful and smart because he had become a werewolf, this part of him that he disliked so much was always winning his battles inside.

Once his dreams and hopes were crushed, grounded and never to be lifted. That day in that alley where he had been beaten by the Vampires, he had actually thought he was going to die, this curse inside him wasn't going to win the battle for him this time, it was going to be someone else. Another vampire, cool and calculated, showed him pity, shooed away the other vampires and lifted him up. From the dirt on his pants and the blood from his lips seemed to heal themselves when the new vampire had touched his shoulder and jacked him up.

His name was Aidan. After his long running battles and searches for a normal life with someone, he had found another who was just like him. Aidan wasn't a werewolf, but he was a vampire who seemed to understand what he wanted. He had tried his hardest to bury his feelings of Love but after meeting the vampire and becoming friends with him, that urge to love someone began digging out, and this time, he wasn't capable of running anymore.

He tried his best and succeeded this façade of only being his friend. His best friend, a werewolf friend to the vampires, but sometimes this façade dropped when someone threatened it. A love disguised can easily be decayed when competition entered the race…..And sitting here, across tables with your competitor made the prize that much more valuable, not that Aidan was a prize or anything.

"Is everything alright?" Aidan entered the kitchen with a coffee cup. Looking from Josh to Chad he tapped Josh's shoulder to get his attention, he looked at him gravely.

Josh swayed between Chad sitting across him and Aidan standing beside him, "Oh…what?" he said, shaking his head upon realizing he had been staring at Chad. He gave Aidan a look to repeat what he had said, and Aidan earnestly sat next to him and repeated himself.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah….." Josh dragged, "Everything is fine, why, did something happen?"

"You were staring at me." Chad added.

Josh crushed his brows and asked seriously, "Really?" he exaggerated.

Chad smirked at Josh and looked up at Aidan, shrugging his shoulders and spreading a fake pout on his lips. Josh rolled his eyes and picked up his plate, getting to the sink and washing it. "Sorry…"Aidan whispered, Josh turned his head around in time to see his friend give Chad a coy smile.

"So, when are you leaving….I mean is there family…friends, or you know, anyone else that might take you in?" he hung his hands below the sink and let them burn with the heat, he had his back to the two sitting on the table, but he could sense Aidan's heated glare on his back.

"Ahh-"

"You can stay here for a while!" Aidan cut Chad out, not letting him answer the question. His tone seemed fevered and decided.

Josh bashed his failed attempt at kicking Chad out of the house for good and moved on with carrying out a discussion, he turned around and sat next to Aidan, smiling he continued the subject but with a different tone, "If you need a place, I have friends who can help you," he drummed his fingers on the table, hoping he hadn't sounded as desperate as he thought. He wanted him out of the house, Aidan wanted him to stay because he didn't have elsewhere to go, but if he found him one, not only will Chad be out of the way, but himself would be happy to. This orphan seemed suspicious.

"You have fifteen minutes before you are late to work." Aidan announced.

The wolf looked at his friend mindlessly and then quickly shifted his gaze upwards towards the clock, "Shit.." he recklessly jumped out of his chair, which almost fell and walked quickly out of the kitchen, "What about you?" he asked, looking from Aidan to Chad.

"My shift is an hour later today-"

Upon remembering, Josh shook his head, "Yeah…yeah..I forgot,"

"Yes, now get out." Aidan raised a finger towards the outside door and gestured him leave.

It took about five minutes to get his things together and run out the door. Aidan and Chad waited quietly for him to go and leave them alone, Chad sighed exasperatedly. "He's a workout," he widened his eyes to show content.

"Yeah, he isn't comfortable around other Vampires."

"So, You only?"

"Yeah."

Chad smiled and looked down at the table, "I'll leave later.." There was a place down town where a lot of Orphans sheltered in, there was bound to be an extra room for him to stay in. Staying here with Aidan was nice, but the wolf was a problem. After the stuff Derek had told him about, Chad didn't feel comfortable staying here. He didn't want to admit that part, blaming the wolf for his reason seemed better, and any way, it's not that the wolf hid his displeasure of him being here.

Aidan revoked him quickly, "No, you don't have to."

"Sorry, I don't want to upset your friend further." He lied.

"I don't think he minds as much as you think. Like I said, he is uncomfortable around other-"

"I think he made his point clear."

Aidan acceded the proposition, "Do you have a place to go?"

"Yeah, I might."

They spent a few minutes quietly. Aidan glanced at Chad several times to start up another conversation but Chad looked like he was in another world, the young man seemed a bit stressed over something. They had come here last time abruptly, he had rather forced him to come to this house because he had no other place to go, or so it seemed at the time. "Chad?" he called out, trying to get his attention, "Chad?"

"Who is Mother?" Chad asked all of a sudden, his face hardened and his eyes throwing daggers.

"Mother is a royal, she is very old…she is the leader, head of our Vampire clan."

"huh"

"She's very strong,"

"Right," Chad slapped his hands on the table, alarming the quiet Aidan. He stood up and walked a few steps away from the pale vampire and turned around, putting his hands on his hips and looking up.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of what they said, you know…drag me of to Mother…..Were you?"

Offended, Aidan rose up, "No,"

Chad looked back at him with wet fierce eyes, "I don't know who the fuck to trust!"

"You can trust Me,"

"No," Chad walked to the living room and picked up his jacket, "I shouldn't, I don't even know you."

"Well, you can try."

He pulled his sweater on and looked at the hurt man in the kitchen, "I didn't mean to upset you,"

Aidan shook his head and laughed, "I'm not upset, you shouldn't trust someone so easily anyway." He walked up to him, put his hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Let me go with you, where you are staying. I want to know…"

Chad blinked at him uncertainly and shifted his eyes across the room, "I don't think I want you to know where I'm staying." He said, casual and strict.

Aidan looked taken aback but accepted the rejection. _Why should an Orphan trust him anyway?_ He smiled at him to calm the position they were in. "Alright," he went back to the kitchen to pick up his leather jacket, "I'll walk you outside…" he moved towards the door, stopped when he realized Chad hadn't budged from his spot. He looked at him with grief, "Chad?"

Chad shook his head. He drove Aidan back and the man waited 'till he was ready to say something or move, "Thanks for all this." He gave him a feverish look, his stomach churning and his heart beating a million miles per hour, he wasn't sure but he leaned in and crushed his lips on Aidan's. His lips were cold and dry, his body stiff and his hands swung to the side, Aidan seemed stunned at the erect kiss. And as soon as he had placed the kiss, he pulled back, shaken and crushed, "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, meeting iron and dark eyes.

Aidan however didn't stir, instead he grabbed Chad by the shoulders and drew himself against the other and pressed his lips with his own in a heated kiss. Chad responded in an instant, he took charge and forced Aidan to part his lips, his tongue hot and hungry , he alarmed himself when Aidan gave a low, almost soundless moan. They moved apart seconds later, panting for much needed air.

_####

"Guess what….guess what?" Sally shrieked, promptly startling the wolf in the locker room.

"Don't care!" Josh shut his locker and started walking off, ignoring the perky and excited ghost. She followed him, giggling behind his neck, she was close enough to have her breathing down his neck. "What?" he argued.

"AidanadnChadkissed.." She slapped a hand over her mouth, covering it childishly while trying to hold herself from screaming.

Josh looked back, pursed his lips and looked at her puzzled…"What?"

She cleared her throat and breathed in and out slowly, like the times she had practiced when she used to freak out when she learned she was dead… "Aidan…" She pointed out "and Chad…Kissed." She squealed.

Josh stopped breathing, his eyes wandered in another direction and he breathed in deep, keeping a cool stature even though the news sting him a bit, "Don't be a snitch," he turned back around quickly, his voice was splintered, "It's not my business."

"But you like him.."

Josh widened his eyes and looked over, Sally was walking side by side with him now. "Yes, he is my friend."

"oh, Sorry, I meant you LOVE him,"

"What? NO."

"oh, please."

"Sally, I don't" he rose his hand and bashed away the words. "I don't love him." He whispered 'love', hoping no one around him heard.

"The puppy eyes, the longing stares, the Chad hate.."

"Chad hate? I don't hate Chad.. I don't even know the guy.."

"He called you a dickhead.."

Josh stopped and looked at Sally, "He called me what?"

"Dickhead.."

Josh shook his head and started walking faster, "whatever…" It's not like he wasn't used to being called names, he opened a small closet in the long corridor and pulled out a mop and a bucket. "Now if you excuse me.." he lifted the mop, "I have work to do."

* * *

After mopping and sweeping the second floor for an hour, Josh pressed the up button for the elevator. He had already passed two full elevators, not wanting to squeeze with the many, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for that ding to wake him. He was tired, he hadn't slept much at night, a bit worried because there was another vampire in the house. The elevator opened and Josh groaned, too many people. He let this one pass by too and started walking towards the stairs.

Aidan was walking in front of him and giving him a vicious look, Josh smiled… "Glad you made it.."

"Don't talk to me.." With extra venom in his mouth, Aidan walked away with a folder in his hands. Josh watched behind him as his friend paced away quickly.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

When the clock struck five, I let go of my awry practices – trying to touch even more solid stuff – and popped into Josh's locker room. I usually walked home with either Josh or Aidan when they were on their way. I preferred Josh over Aidan, I wasn't picking favorites, but Josh sometimes waited and of-course I wanted to know if anything had happened today.

I waited for a while – peeked a bit but not too much at the other young, handsome men – tried to open a locker and just plopped down giving up. Josh took his time, but he came rushing in, hands gripped, face set on - he was angry. I stood their with a fake smile while he stood right next to me, opened the locker – slammed it right in my face, I could have felt it If I wasn't a ghost - and he started taking out his street clothes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is Great!"

That scorned, dismissive painful look – _yes, there is such a look_. Josh was sensitive, when he was hurt, he took it out on himself, tempted himself and reversed it into anger. He could deal with anger better then hurt. He had enough practice to deal with it. He looked like he wanted to punch something – the locker?- Josh said he had done that once, too many questions were asked that day and he promised not to do it again.

"Turn around-"

"Sure," I turned around, he was only taking of his shirt, but he was a bit self-cautious. I looked down at my feet, anxious to hear about the day. I had seen Aidan early in the morning, I usually sat on the benches of the hospital and looked out for other ghosts, Aidan himself was angry but Josh seemed more! "Did you see Aidan?" I asked, cringing my teeth after sounding a bit hungry for the news.

"Oh-I saw him."

"And?"

"That bitch was being an ice queen."

"oh snap!" I giggled, secretly hoping he would go on. I shouldn't be that interested in other peoples affairs – I knew about Josh and Aidan more then they knew themselves (their secret affection, I meant) – and I really wanted to know If it could go anywhere, just curious. It's not that I had something else to do.

"Alright, you can turn back around-" Josh sighed and pulled his bag over his shoulder. Something wooden was peeking out of his bag.

"Is that a stake?" I asked, really shocked by it. Did Josh feel threatened?

"oh, I forgot.." He laughed, "It's from weeks ago, when Bishop was after Aidan."

He ignored aswering more of my questions and we started walking out the door together, and he pulled out a bluetooth headset, placed it over his ear and pretended he was talking into that then to me, "Did you see him?" he asked, but he didn't really care, I could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, I saw him early in the morning and that's it. Nothing interesting was going to happen so I left."

"Oh, well-"

Me and Josh walked all the way home and made small conversation, nothing about Aidan or Chad. He was staying off subject and made little to no remarks about him. "I'm not going to find him in my couch am I?" He asked after I told him he left, "So, Aidan is angry at me for kicking Chad out?" He looked at me like 'what the fu-k?' and I just made a face suggesting it was true. He rolled his eyes, fixed his bag that was over his shoulder and we continued chattering while walking up the stairs.

The house was empty, no one was in. Well, now me and Josh were in. He looked around cautiously, "Is something the matter?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head.

"No."

_###

Aidan came home a few hours late, fresh and warm, he sat on the kitchen table across me.

"Where were you?" I asked, my head low but my eyes looking up.

"Sally, you look terrifying when you do that!" he took of his jacket and bearded the other seat with it.

"Are you scared?" My eyebrow twitched and I smirked, Aidan just smiled back. "Where were you?" He didn't say anything, instead he just stared at me, gazing with his hands under his chin.

"Did you tell Josh what happened." He asked, serious and bleak.

"About what?"

"You know!" he said, dead serious.

"I know what?" I asked, raising my palms and giggling a bit, "What are you talking about?"

Aidan looked away, swallowed hard and threw me a look. "Sally, did you tell him or not?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Aidan." I lied to him but it seemed fair, "Why, did something happen?"

He sighed, "At work, he was being hostile." he grinned and I let grinned back. "He was walking around like a diva, giving me dirty looks, he growled at me!" He raised his eyebrows to suggest – 'cant you believe that', I believed it but went along with Aidan's awe. "He was just acting up."

"Oh My god - Really?" I laughed out loud, I was actually amazed at this. Did I seriously spent the whole day home and not stay at the hospital? It could have been fun! I silently cursed at myself. I just missed their first fight in this threesome affair. Grrrrrrr..

"Yeah. I think it's the wolf that's making him act up."

"_Or maybe he just found his rival."_

"It's in three days, I guess I can pass this up." Aidan slumped his shoulders and looked to his right and then at me.

"It's your fault for getting him angry."

"What did I do?" he asked. Aidan really thought what he did was't wrong and I stared at him with contempt.

"Umm…you threatened him..He was carrying a stake around all day.!"

Aidan chuckled, "ha! Really?"

"It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was funny." Aidan bit his lip.

"If you don't think it's funny, why are you laughing?" Josh cornered the wall and leaned on the edge. He was fresh out of the shower and still dripping water from his hair strads, a towel was drapped around his shoulders. I couldn't help noticing how loosely the muscle shirt hugged his chest…sigh..

"I didn't say it was funny." Aidan said again, standing up.

"No.." Josh raised a hand up to stop Aidan from getting up, "You think it's funny that I'm carrying a vampire stake with me? Is it wrong to protect myself?"

"No, it's not wrong, but what Are you protecting yourself from?

Josh came closer to Aidan and pointed a finger at him, "You.." he said, being really frantic, "Brought a vampire to my house!" and he wrapped hands around his chest.

"You, invited him In."

"Yeah but I didn't tell him to sleep over night, You did."

"So what?" Aidan asked numbly, again trying to stand up.

"NO, Sit the fuck down and listen to me."

Josh was furious and in his own domain and Aidan and I could feel it, maybe he was right, Maybe Josh is acting up because full moon is just around the corner.

"You bring a fucking Vampire into my house? Are you out of your mind, vampires can come here as long as I know who they are. How was I supposed to know he was your friend or just someone kissing up to you to kill me?"

"Why would he kill you?"

"Because I'm a WOLF," Josh screamed, "and vampires hate WOLF."

Or is it that Josh Is right? To be honest, Josh was speaking the truth. We don't know who Chad is or was, Aidan never mentioned him and Vampires definitely hate wolves, except for Aidan. So Josh had every reason to be furious about the situation.

"I've never even heard about him 'till now!"

Aidan pursed his lips and looked at me and then up at Josh, "That's beca-"

"Shut-up…Remember when I was caught for a dog fight? Remember that funny day, yeah, If I don't like vampires living in my house, it's for a good reason. Who knows what they are up too."

"Chad doesn't even know about that and he wouldn't do that." At least Aidan got to let those words out, he looked up with equal furiousity that Josh held, but Aidan was bested.

I was the third wheel in this argument and honestly, I don't think Josh even knew I was here.

"Really, he wouldn't? What makes you say that?"

"He won't..Trust me."

"hmph," Josh shot Aidan a look, "Trust you like I trusted you with Bishop. When he came after Me to get to You?" I looked from warewolf and to the vampire, Josh was being really mean, Aidan looked bashed.

Josh hit him really hard, not physically but emotionally. _Why mention Bishop?_ Josh already knew how sensitive Aidan was on the subject. Both of them glared at each other, neither of them willing to give up their eye contest.

"Okay!" I said, trying to get their attention. Aidan shredded his eyes away from Josh and looked at me, sighing tiredly. "Josh, you are being rude." Josh looked at me dazed, "We should let Aidan tell us who Chad is. There's no need to fight." Me and Josh looked at Aidan, who didn't seem interested in telling us anything, instead he hit his hands silentely on the table and rose up.

Aidan started walking away but stopped right next to Josh, "Next time you want to know about someone, Just ask!"

We both watched him leave. Josh breathing out heavily and sitting on the head chair. He pinched his nose and shook his head.

"You can be such a bitch." I told him and Josh glared at me.


End file.
